


【鸣爱】海盗与美人鱼

by charisutana



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charisutana/pseuds/charisutana
Summary: 好几年前写的，文笔极烂，如不嫌弃，请——
Relationships: 漩涡鸣人×我爱罗
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【鸣爱】海盗与美人鱼

BLUE SEA是吉吉娃岛祖祖辈辈相传的圣海，站在岛边就能看见一望无际的深蓝色延伸到淡蓝色天空的尽头，就像是岛上千代婆婆养的车矢菊一下子长满了整片陆地。

岛上的居民对于这片给予他们生活来源的深海怀有深深的敬畏与尊敬之情，他们的淡水，食物，甚至于服装和医药，都是从这片海洋中汲取捕捞或是被那些远渡重洋的巨大船只从那片广阔无边的蔚蓝上载运而来。可以说，若是没有BLUE SEA，吉吉娃岛上的人类就不可能繁衍生息。

在岛上九个较大的港口上，均矗立着一尊美丽的青石雕像。那是一个上身赤裸的美丽女子，一头蓬松披散的长发，像极了每天清晨在海面上漂浮的一蓬蓬海藻。然而越过她丰满挺立的胸部，就会发现她的下半身是一只长满鳞片的巨大鱼尾，流线型的身躯匍匐在一块海边的礁崖之上，庄重而神秘。这是吉吉娃岛的守护神，也是这个美丽小岛流传已久的传说：在BLUE SEA的深处，有一座海神的宫殿，那里生活着一群这样美丽的生物，她们可以引导人们寻找到传说中的圣土。吉吉娃岛的人将她们称为——海的女儿。

至于为什么人鱼会成为吉吉娃岛的守护神这点已经无从考证，唯一遗留下来的线索只有岛上那些牙齿都快掉光的老人们偶尔发出的几句模糊不清的音节。也有岛上的渔民说在那片深蓝色海洋的深处，曾看见过她们露出美丽的头颅，对着海面上初升的太阳微笑。

人类探索的精神是相当坚韧而持久的。祖先们出海寻找大陆的传说早已湮灭在历史的洪流中，即便是现在岛上年纪最大的海老藏爷爷，也说不清楚先人们到底是找到了没有。但现在无可否认的存在着可以跨过海洋的巨大船只，它们不仅为吉吉娃岛带来了更多生存的物资，也带来了更多、更美好的希望。

但随之而来的，还有盗贼们无穷无止的掠夺和破坏。岛民们将这种外来的强盗称之为——海盗。

为了阻止海盗们的侵扰和更多的生活资源，吉吉娃岛的男人们在岛周围设了大量的陷阱，并且开始积极地准备出海战斗。掠夺与被掠夺，吉吉娃岛的年轻一辈将这条强者生存的守则一代一代地传承了下去，连尚在海边玩泥巴的孩童都会经常望着那波涛的海水眼中放射出野性的光。

漩涡鸣人，也曾是那群激昂勇敢的年轻人中的一员，经过海上狂风暴雨的磨炼，现在他已经是一个出名海盗团体的首领。他去过很多地方，见到过很多和吉吉娃岛一样四面环海的岛屿，但从没见过一片面积大到可以和BLUE SEA相提并论的陆地。

找到一片像BLUE SEA这样大的陆地，是所有海上男儿的梦想。

一，相遇

这天天气好得出奇。烈烈的太阳挂在天空，海边湿咸的风刮得港边船只上的桅杆“吱呀”作响，整个海港漂浮着重重的朗姆酒的味道。男人们一边高歌吆喝着一边从船上搬卸货物，让这个本就炽热的地方更加嘈杂闷热。

一个金发的年轻人正坐在一旁的摞起的木箱上和周围的人划酒令大口灌酒。他上身只穿了一件橘红色的长外套，小麦色的胸膛裸露在外，隐隐隆起的胸部和腹部的肌肉上密布着亮亮的汗珠，上臂随着他的前倾后仰偶尔被紧袖勾勒出腱形的轮廓。他的笑声清亮，健美的体型让他在一群体味杂乱的壮汉中显得尤其清爽。

“碰”  
朗姆酒开启的爆破声引来一阵阵叫好声。金发年轻人跳上木箱，将那足有小腿粗细的瓶子倒灌进口，一口气喝光了它。

“哈哈哈——！！”  
周围的男人们放声大笑，有人故意叫：“船长，你可别摊在这见鬼的船港里，要不要找个浪荡的小母马来给你降降火？”

旁边立刻有人接过话：“狗屁！你那小母马上次给老子咬的疼死了！”  
“哈哈哈，弗姆特你那东西实在太大，那小母马下面进不去吧？”  
“草，都他妈松的掉精了，还真他妈浪荡！”

壮汉们低俗的话题将气氛带入了另一个高潮，突然有人不合时宜地插了一句：“岛上的那个老不死又犯病了，整天念叨‘人鱼’，这么大岁数还惦记着呢，难道他那东西还行？”

大家又是一阵哄笑，弗姆特炫耀似的高声喊道：“听那秃毛鸟的人说了吗？他们有人最近在吉吉娃岛的东边见过一条红色鳞片的‘人鱼’，结果去追的人弄翻了船，被糟鼻子狼狈地追了一路！”

“他妈的这是老子今天听到过的最高兴的事儿！糟鼻子究竟怎么戏弄的他？”  
“两个铜币，我给你讲上一天！”  
“去你妈的吧…”  
…….

两天后这群汉子重新踏上了远航之路，这次上帝给了他们非常好的运气——他们发现一个相当弱小的海盗团伙，而这个团伙刚刚捕获了一条罕见的齿鲨幼崽。

海上本就是强者的天下，这个海盗团很顺利就被消灭了。船员们将那条齿鲨的幼崽关在船舱底部的一个铁笼里，然后将铁笼放回海里用锁链牢牢锁在船舱底部。

夜晚降临，为了庆祝今天的收获，几乎所有的人都在甲板上喝得烂醉。很多壮汉不知从哪里掏出一些女人的内衣裤，放在裤裆间哼哼唧唧地揉。

金发年轻人坐在船头，一双蓝色的眼注视着海面，闪闪冒着精光。他今晚也喝了不少酒，那些和他拼酒的壮汉全倒在甲板上呼呼大睡，而他却正相反，他现在的脑子可以如往常一样清楚地反映出整艘船的情况。

他慢慢走过船舱，很好，没有异常。然后他走向船舱底部，那里关着一只齿鲨宝宝，那是今天他们最大的收获。

铁笼里的小家伙显得很有精神，不停地左突右撞，不时发出几声威胁似的嚎叫。年轻人看得有意思，透过那面朦胧的玻璃石对着那小家伙做鬼脸。鱼宝宝的叫声突然尖锐起来，对着年轻人呲牙咧嘴。

年轻人惊奇地瞪大眼，这条小鲨鱼知道自己的鬼脸是什么意思？

然而他做梦都没想到，就在此时他看见了一个让他活了这么大都没见过的生物，有那么一瞬间他怀疑自己是不是站着睡着了。

一尾火焰般绚丽的红色扫过他眼前的玻璃石，他甚至能看清那上面流光炫彩的鳞片。宽大的鱼尾泛着太阳的光泽，就在他眼前，隔着一面厚厚的玻璃石轻轻地拍打了一下海水。接着他看到了一具雪白的身子，上面有紧致的腹部，嫣红的乳首，精致的锁骨，两只羊脂玉的臂膀，还有一头如鳞片般鲜艳的红色发丝。

人鱼。

年轻人只记得自己发出了一声不似人类的呼嚎，然后便两眼一黑晕过去了。

第二天，船上的人发现自己的老大静静地躺在船舱底部的船板上，睡得比谁都深沉。壮汉们嘻嘻哈哈一阵笑，抬起他们的船长往盛满水的木桶里一扔——

半个小时之后，这些壮汉齐齐蹲成一排，手里捏着块小抹布，撅着屁股在甲板的两端之间来回奔跑擦洗。

年轻人翘着二郎腿坐在一旁的木箱上，眼睛虽然盯着这群叫苦连天的汉子，思绪却早已飘到别处去了。

关于昨晚的事情他没有告诉船员。况且，连他自己也不能确定昨晚到底看到了什么，毕竟关于人鱼的传说十分虚无缥缈，他甚至一度以为这种生物是捏造出来的。今早他醒过来之后第一件事就是跑到船舱底部查看，结果一切正常，没有任何痕迹表明昨晚他的船曾经被一条火焰般美丽的人鱼光临过，就连昨晚那只活蹦乱跳的鲨鱼宝宝都老老实实地待在笼子里。

于是年轻人反射性地想到：它怎么还在？

他被自己的想法吓了一大跳，不过要真是跑了一条臭鱼就能让他看一眼传说中的人鱼，也不算亏了。

“船长…船…船…，我知道错了，你就原谅我这一次吧！”  
直到一个壮汉抱住他的小腿求饶，年轻人才有些反应过来。他抬头看了一眼天色，也不禁吐了吐舌头，这么长时间，这群人恐怕把甲板都擦漏了。

但是…如果昨晚他没眼花，没站着睡着，如果这世界上真有人鱼这种生物，那怎么办？年轻人站起身，在后面一群壮汉绝望的目光中边沉思着便往船舱里走。

传说中这种生物并不亲近人类，如果他昨晚真看到了人鱼，那人鱼为什么会光顾他这条船？或许和昨天他们抓住的那只齿鲨有关系，难道他是来救它的？

咦，不对？年轻人停住脚步，他忽然意识到他在形容那条人鱼时用的是“他”而不是“她”。昨晚的人鱼有一尾美丽至极的火焰色的鱼鳍和鱼尾，上半身是羊脂玉一样的皮肤，可是…和海港上的雕塑相比好像少了点什么——那印象中的像两只白鸽一样的乳（河蟹）房跑到哪里去了？！

这么说…年轻人的嘴里能塞下一个鸡蛋，他娘的那条人鱼是公的？！

这真是颠覆了他的思维。吉吉娃岛的人都认为人鱼是“海的女儿”，她们拥有人类的外貌和智慧，可以和人类一样在空气里呼吸，却远比人类更为优秀。她们能在海水里自在的畅游，大海为她们提供一切。她们是最美丽的女性的化身，母性的胸怀可以包容一切；她们是吉吉娃岛的守护神，保护这座孤独的小岛不受海啸火山的袭击…可以说，人鱼全部是女性的观念早就深入人心，就算哪天上帝发烧了他都不会想到人鱼竟然还有公…男性！

上帝啊耶稣啊圣母玛利亚！感谢一切存在于天空上大地上海水里的诸神！感谢一切风雨雷电十好几个…额，好几十个星座的精灵！我，贝利号的船长，波风海盗团的团长，漩涡鸣人，在昨晚的BLUE SEA中，见鬼地看见了一条“美男鱼”！！！

这种生物竟然真的存在！鸣人激动的满脸通红，在船舱里来来回回地疾走了几圈，然后立刻冲了出去。

他想起了吉吉娃岛的传说，他要让他勇敢的船员们准备好最厉害的捕获工具，设置最完美的陷阱，他发誓一定要得到那个美丽的生物，他要“它”带他找到所有人类都梦寐以求的像BLUE SEA一样庞大的大陆！

那片梦幻的，充满宝藏的大陆，现在就近在眼前！

当他兴冲冲推开门的时候，发现几乎所有的人都趴在甲板上不断地呻吟，一块块破布扔得到处都是，甲板亮晶晶的，午后的阳光反射在上面，刺得人眼睛生疼。

鸣人完全愣住了。他几乎能想象出这里发生的事：因为得不到自己“停止”的命令这群蠢货一定是抱着“头儿没同意，继续干吧！”的想法一直撅着屁股擦甲板擦到现在…

“好了，现在可以停了。”  
于是一声声带着解脱庆幸的叹息声接连不断地响了起来…

夜晚如期而至。贝利号的船员躲在船舷之下，一口大气也不敢喘。听他们的船长说今晚会有一只非常非常非常珍贵的鱼游过这片海域，只要抓住了它，几乎就能实现任何事。虽然贝利号的船员打死都不相信有这样一种鱼，但船长就是船长，就算船长指着一颗珍珠说这是一只死鱼的眼珠，他们也必须忍痛把那白花花的东西扔进大海。

鸣人站在那面玻璃石前，眼睛一眨不眨地盯住铁笼里的齿鲨。他知道那人鱼一定会来，只要这条齿鲨还在，那条人鱼就一定会来。

一个小时过去了，两个小时过去了…

从入夜到现在已经过去了六个小时，再等下去天就要亮了。鸣人心里一阵失望，难道那条漂亮的小火鱼不是来救这只齿鲨的？他在心里叹了口气，凑近透明的玻璃石凝望齿鲨后面的深海。

突然，一抹火焰突兀地出现在船体的左下方，鸣人感到自己的心脏“砰砰”地跳了起来，那条小公鱼来了！

那焰火越来越近，越来越近，终于，它来到了齿鲨宝宝的旁边，伸手抓住了铁笼上的两根铁柱。

鸣人感觉自己快窒息了，借着船尾上点燃的火把，他清楚地看见了那条人鱼的模样。在一片蓝色的海中飘扬的红发，鹅蛋型的脸蛋，大约相当于人类十三四岁的少年。鼻梁很直，嘴唇微微张着，眼窝有些深，却将那张维纳斯式的双眼衬得更加有神韵。“它”轻轻地摆动着鱼尾，腰两侧的线条忽紧忽舒，当“它”伸过头去看那条欢叫着的齿鲨时，从腰部开始向下弯成了一个不可思议的弧度，两条鱼尾柔软地垂着，像是海里最美丽柔软的水母的触手。

等等！两条鱼尾？！  
鸣人揉了揉眼睛，没错，眼前的这只小人鱼的确长了两条尾巴，就像是原本向两边散开的鱼尾从中间生生裂开了一样。他记得很清楚，昨天晚上他看到的绝对是一只整个的鱼尾。

那么眼前这个小人鱼是怎么回事？双胞胎？

先不管，抓住再说。鸣人使劲拽了拽旁边的绳子，一连串铃声响起，船舷两边的平静立刻被清脆的铃声打破了。

但是船员们早就倚在船舷下睡着了，被铃声吵醒的寥寥无几。这几个醒过来的左右一看，全都睡得香嘞，谁会那么愚蠢陪着一个傻瓜船长玩啊？于是头一歪，又睡过去了。

鸣人在底下扯了好几下铃都不见渔网落下来，气得鼻子都快歪了。这么好一机会，妈的咱捕获的可不是一般的臭鱼烂虾，那可是人鱼！虽然是条公的，但那也是人鱼！

小人鱼似乎是听到了船上的动静，一个摆尾远远游开，在不远处又停了下来，似乎是在向这里张望。鸣人立刻停止了摆铃，窜上船尾准备在小人鱼回来的时候割断渔网。

那朵小火焰在远处游曳了一会儿，像是不死心一样又小心翼翼地凑了过来。鸣人乐得心里开了花，眼睁睁看着那小人鱼游进了渔网笼罩的海域，然后浮上海面，最后“噗”地一声露出了一个红色的小脑袋。

于是鸣人一生中最傻逼狗血的一幕发生了，小人鱼睁着一双海藻绿的眼睛好奇地打量着他，甚至还摆了摆流火的漂亮尾巴朝他游近了一些。而他却面目呆滞，刚才那个得意忘形的贪婪笑容还留在脸上…

幸好小人鱼很给他面子，大概是觉得眼前这个坏先生的笑容实在是太过难看，他眨了眨眼，  
很快消失在海中。

过了好几分钟鸣人才动了动脸部的肌肉，做出了一个比哭还难看的表情。  
太失败了，太丢人（鱼）了…

二，初识

我们的漩涡鸣人船长几天来一直沮丧不已，他错失了一条这世上最漂亮的小“美男鱼”。船员们不知道船长又是哪根筋不对，唯一能肯定的是他们中再没有人愿意撅着屁股擦上一小天的甲板，所以没人蠢到去招惹他们的金发团长。再过几天他们就会到达另外一个小岛，那条在船尾拖着的齿鲨在那里绝对能卖个好价钱。

然而漩涡船长并没有沮丧太长时间，因为他发现那团小火焰并没有远离，并且时常出现在贝利号周围，虽然只是偶尔火光一闪，但也足够让他兴奋上好一阵子。

看来这条齿鲨真是有用。漩涡船长站在船尾笑眯眯地望着笼里的鱼宝宝，努力让自己的笑容看起来和善一点。但这笑容在船员看来却有那么点惊悚，总觉得他们船长的屁股后面会突然冒出一条恶魔的尾巴。

终于漩涡船长的努力得到了回报，那条小人鱼又一次浮出水面与他对视，两条长长的尾巴在海里划呀划，带起了一大片焰红。鸣人发现那两条尾巴裂开的更大了，甚至隐隐有了两条人类的腿的形状。

在之后的几天里，小人鱼不时露出水面，当然只是在漩涡船长一个人的时候。鸣人早把船尾列为第一危险区域，凡是找借口来船尾的都被他无一例外的打肿了眼睛。在这段时间里，小人鱼的尾巴也是越裂越大，到了最后的一天竟然还缩短了很多，已经能明显看到脚踝的形状了。

鸣人心里隐隐有了期待，这条小人鱼带给他的惊讶已经太多了。他还担心要是在船上养一条这样漂亮的人鱼应该怎样向船员交待，不过要是“它”能变成人类，那自己就完全不用担心什么了。至于为什么这条美丽的人鱼会在他面前变成人类鸣人根本不想追究，反正可以肯定的是“它”在变成人类之后，唯一可以选择的就只有自己的贝利号。

被这种兴奋燃烧着的鸣人已经连着好几夜没有睡好觉了，只要一想到他在不久之后就会拥有一条传说中的守护神，全身的细胞就会激动地叫嚣起来。在看到过活生生的人鱼之后，海港上那几个被无数男人臆想的雕像在他心里顿时失去了不少光彩，那小人鱼别的地方不用说，单凭那双碧绿碧绿的眼睛就能让吉吉娃岛上的鲜花们（指美丽女子）黯然失色。

可惜…这小人鱼是公的。海上的男人们虽然有时会互相慰藉，也只是为了发泄欲望，根本谈不上什么感情，更不会终生不娶和另外一个壮汉过上一辈子。自己就算暂时占有这条小美人鱼，以后还是会娶另一个女人，而“它”也不可能一直陪在自己身边。

但是管他的！总之在找到大陆之前不娶女人，只把这小美人绑在自己床上就行了。鸣人脑中开始迅速勾勒那小人鱼的人身：红发，绿眸，粉唇，性感的锁骨，奶白的皮肤，胸膛上的两朵玫瑰苞，侧线完美的小白腰….

“咕噜…”鸣人吞了吞口水，他要被馋死了！现在鸣人只希望在他们登岸之前这小人鱼能变成人上船，否则他到了岛上一定会去找女人泻火。

天蒙蒙亮，远处海岛的轮廓已经隐隐可见，估计不到天黑就能到达。鸣人站在船尾向远处眺望，心中充满失落。看来登岛之前自己是得不到这条小人鱼了。 

就在这时船底的海水突然像是被煮沸了一样剧烈地翻滚起来，船身一阵摇晃。鸣人被吓了一跳，连忙瞪着眼睛趴在船栏上向下看去。白花花的浪从开始很小的范围向四周不停地扩展，鸣人敢肯定现在这在底下折腾的一定是个大东西。要是这东西袭击他们的船，他们就铁定死在这里了。还有那条小人鱼，“它”一直跟在船后面，现在不知道怎么样了，有没有被这大怪物伤到？

他想他大概是太想念那条小人鱼了，才会在此时看见“它”从水里冒出来，满脸痛苦地在海面上翻滚。那两条已经几乎变成腿的鱼尾此时正狂暴地踢打着海面，从那瘦小的身体周围传出的海浪的轰鸣声在这半黑的黎明实在是显得太过惊悚。

鸣人全身能张的地方全部都张的老大，一双眼球都快瞪出眼眶，大脑反应过来之后毫不犹疑地指挥右手狠狠地抽了自己一巴掌，身体这才从震惊的状态中放松下来。人鱼不愧是大海的宠儿，他们拥有的力量人类完全不可相比——看看眼前这景象就清楚了，附近海域的鱼类几乎全翻起了鱼肚白，掀起的海浪一下比一下高，再这样下去，恐怕贝利号全体都得给这几百条死鱼陪葬。

漩涡船长咽了口唾沫，三下两下脱光自己的衣服，一个鱼跃扎到海水里，奋力向那条翻滚着的小人鱼游去。

但那两条鱼尾的力量实在是太大，他曾几次被海浪拍飞出去。然而凭借着出色的水性和强健的身体，他除了有些觉得疲劳之外并没有受什么伤。过了许久，太阳高升，那海浪的中心才渐渐平静下来，海面上被镀了一层温暖的金色。鸣人看到那条人鱼正蜷起身体浮在海水里，两条尾巴终于变成了优美的腿，上面却依旧布满了红色的鳞片。他连忙加快速度，终于渐渐靠近了那个一头红发的小美人儿，只差几米就能够到“它”。

可就在此刻，那双碧绿的眼珠突然睁开，死死盯住靠近自己的金发船长，露出一种像是受伤的小豹子一样威胁的目光。鸣人一愣，但大好的机会就在眼前，怎么能就此放弃？他无视这种威胁，猛一蹬海水，飞快地游近了“它”，一把搂入怀里。

鸣人不知道抱着一条鱼是什么感受，他从没抱过这么大的鱼。但他抱过女人，丰腴的纤瘦的，柔软的健美的，在此时他悲哀地发现，人竟然还不如鱼抱起来舒服。虽然这条小美鱼在他怀里不停地颤抖挣扎，但丝毫不影响“它”身体的美妙触感。鸣人伸手在小人鱼“屁股”的地方揩了几下油，才使劲固定住手臂，带着“它”游向了船。

船员们早就醒了，遇到这么大的风浪，又找不到船长，每个人心里都七上八下的。鸣人抱着小人鱼躲在海里，望着船尾那来来回回走动的壮汉们气得牙痒痒。怀里的小人鱼弯着下身，精致的五官痛苦地紧紧绷着，微微颤抖着窝在鸣人的胸膛里。

“很疼吗？”鸣人轻轻地摸了摸小人鱼的后脑，都快心疼死了。“我能帮你吗？”

小人鱼在他的锁骨上蹭了蹭，柔软的发丝摩擦着鸣人精壮的胸膛，酥酥痒痒的。鸣人的手忍不住从那红色的脑袋上滑到了后背，入手一片柔滑，像是摸上了一块牛奶做的绸子。他还从没摸过这么好的皮肤，那些什么狗屁的安娜呀、莉亚啊，都差得远了。

你要是只母的，我现在非让你怀上孕不可。

鸣人心里再次大叹可惜，双手在小人鱼的身上不断抚摸，大占便宜的同时也希望能帮“它”缓解一下疼痛。

小人鱼腿上的鳞片以眼见的速度消褪着，取而代之的是大片光滑白皙的皮肤。到了最后只剩下脚踝那里的几片红磷，颜色绚丽，像是着了火。而这个刚刚诞生的小美人儿也耗尽了所有力气，在鸣人怀里昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

贝利号的船员在这一天炸开了锅，有人说看见他们的船长跃进海里同里面的怪兽决斗，最后终于获胜回归；也有人说船长从海里捞回了一个相当值钱的宝贝，打算登上下一个岛时就把它卖掉；还有人说他们的船长根本没有下海，是另一个路过的海盗团打败了怪兽，所以贝利号才安然无恙…但这些流言蜚语根本影响不到鸣人，他此刻正把自己关在房间里，捧着怀里的小美人发愁。

愁什么呢？

这小东西原本是人鱼的时候，看起来十三四岁，就算是还没长大吧，但起码也能让他折腾一阵子。可变成人之后不止尾巴短了，连年龄也缩水了，看他那身量，顶多也就十二岁，恐怕连进根手指都困难。难道自己至少还要等上一两年才能占有这条小美人儿鱼？

鸣人恋恋不舍地抚摸着怀里奶白的身体，离了这里舍不得那里，恨不得长上十双手才好。他可从没见过这么美的身体，人要不成，占占便宜总可以吧？他将那怀里的小人儿放在床上，在脸上试探着亲了一口。

小人鱼睡得香甜，没有反应。漩涡船长的胆子大了起来，在那双带着暗影的维纳斯的眼睛周围落下几个响亮的吻，然后顺着小人鱼的侧脸将脖颈舔了个遍，在那牛奶般丝滑的皮肤上留下好多牙印。

大概是被咬得疼了，小人鱼挣动了一下，侧了侧脑袋，牵起脖子上的一根颈骨，和锁骨形成了一个形状优美的三角。漩涡船长大为心动，将脑袋埋在身下那片白滑的皮肤里使劲地吮吸亲吻。因为刚从海里爬上来，小人鱼的身上还带着点咸咸的味道，鸣人越舔越兴奋，特别是胸膛上那两朵小玫瑰苞，被他吸得都快开花了。小人鱼终于耐不住，迷迷糊糊地皱了皱小鼻子，双手象征性地拍打了一下衔住自己乳首的金色脑袋，然后又感到上面传来的热气，胸膛反而向上凑了凑。

“唔…”鸣人顺势大口吸住小人鱼胸膛上的大片皮肉，在红苞上使劲一裹，发出“卟”的一声。他抬起头看向小美人鱼，发现对方并没有醒来的迹象，脸上不禁露出一幅像偷吃了小鸡的小狐狸一样的得逞笑容，一只手小心翼翼地从滚翘的臀部滑到双腿之间。

这种东西除了自己鸣人还没摸过别人的，毕竟我们的金发船长从不缺少投怀送抱的女人。但是…手里的这个形状触感也太好了点，难道人鱼就连这个地方也比人长得好看？

他有些好奇，抬起小人鱼刚刚长出的两条小白腿，天窗上漏下来的光随着肌肉的拉伸在上面游走，鸣人忍不住在腿根的地方亲了一口。大开的双腿之间风光无限，白皙的性器躺在一片珊瑚红中，两道粉红的印记从腿根延伸至股沟，尽头处隐约可以看到一个泛着水光的淡色洞口。鸣人的眼色沉了沉，食指抬起那软在腿间的小青芽，用嘴轻轻地含住。

他没打算挑起这小人鱼的性欲，只是眼前这小东西实在太过于可爱，他这番动作完全是出于本能。所以当小人鱼闭着眼含糊着呻吟一声泄在他嘴里的时候他竟有些发愣，回过神来才发现自己已经“咕咚”一下把那些东西咽下去了。他有些哭笑不得，心里暗暗祈祷自己咽下去的东西千万不要是鱼卵。

小人鱼被折腾的脸色潮红，嘴唇都泛上血色。鸣人抹了抹嘴角，伸出湿哒哒的舌头在那嘴唇上舔过来舔过去，最后撬开牙齿，舔上里面香甜滑腻的舌苔。纠缠一会儿，金发船长吻得动了情，一边把唇舌更加深入，一边将手指探向雪白的双臀之间，然后慢慢伸进两个指节。

小人鱼差点蹦起来，眼皮不住地跳动，看样子好像就要被弄醒了。鸣人吓了一跳，连忙抽出手指，安抚性地继续深吻着。

在鸣人小的时候，吉吉娃岛的千代婆婆喜欢给他讲故事，其中一个就是王子吻醒公主的童话。但是这种情况发生在现在就有些尴尬了——小人鱼瞪着一双绿色的眼睛直直看向他。

“你不是睡着了吗？”鸣人被抓了个现形，一张俊脸涨得通红，他这辈子的脸全丢在这条小人鱼身上了。

小人鱼立刻支起身子，退到一边警惕地看着他。

鸣人挠挠头，张口问道：“你能听懂我说话吗？”

小人鱼不答，绿色的眼睛闪了闪。

“你能听懂对吧？人鱼的智慧不低于人类，你一定听得懂我说的话。”鸣人自信地笑着，一步一步走向被逼到床角的小人鱼，伸手抓住他的一只脚踝。“我叫漩涡鸣人，是这艘船的船长。你先在已经变成人类了，海里应该不适合你了吧？虽然我不知道你能保持这种样子多长时间，但当你作为人类的时候，可以呆在我身边，我会保护你的。”

小人鱼蹬了蹬脚，见挣脱不开，也没继续挣扎。其实他心里对这个不顾危险来救自己的人很有好感，他抬起头半信半疑地望着金发船长，脸上清清楚楚地写着“我很犹豫”。

这小人鱼真是诚实。鸣人不禁咧嘴一笑，一把拽过小人鱼的长腿，在他脚踝那里的鳞片上使劲吻了一下，问：“你叫什么名字？”

小人鱼咬了咬被吻得有些红肿的下唇，挣了挣腿，一双眼睛左看看右看看，最后也不管是否挣脱，一下子就钻进了旁边堆着被子里。

金发船长乐得脸上开了花，捧起那只雪白的脚掌亲了又亲，最后连人带被一起搂进怀里，心满意足地闭上眼睛。

——TBC


End file.
